1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a local network for providing remote control of appliances incorporated in the network.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of more sophisticated household appliances and the increased use of wireless communication technology such as, for example, Bluetooth, it is envisioned that household appliances will be networked to interact or communicate within a local environment, e.g., a home or office. Personal wireless communication devices and handheld controllers such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) with a GSM card, etc., are convenient devices for controlling such appliances. However, most appliances still lack the processor power of, for example, full Java support needed for such advanced appliance control. Moreover, to obtain such interaction or interoperability among appliances, especially appliances from different manufacturers, complex standards and protocols must be adopted by the manufacturers so that a common “language” will be employed. This, however, is a further drawback because most appliance manufacturers prefer to develop and utilize separate and proprietary operating protocols for their appliances which are not interchangeable or useable with appliances from other manufacturers.
Accordingly, a local network is desired which provides for interoperability of appliances without the need for a common operating protocol.